Ninja turtles musical episode
by Danceingfae
Summary: Everyone in Manhatten is bursting into song. Can our hero's figure out why?
1. Default Chapter

~ This is kind of a parody to one of my favorite Buffy episodes Once more with feeling. If you don't watch Buffy don't worry this only sprung with the idea from the episode no Buffy characters are in this. So you don't have to worry about not getting any inside jokes or anything like that. It's all turtles… music! And of course I don't own any of the characters, yada, yada, yada.

All the songs, will have a bold letter for who is singing them and will be in italics. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Ring

Leonardo fumbled for the alarm clock searching desperately to shut the annoying ringing off. Finally smacking it onto the floor, Leonardo stretched out of bed and began doing his morning five-minute wake up exercise. It almost seemed that theme music was following him and his brothers around the lair. Filing out towards the bathrooms, each turtle had their own sink but only one shower, which Leonardo hopped into first. As the rest of the turtles finished brushing their teeth, they filed in line, Donatello, Michelangelo and joining last was Raphael. Splinter being up earlier was already done with his morning duties. While waiting Raphael was getting inpatient and started to pace around the lair.

**__**

R: I simply cannot stand this

Leo is just taking too long.

How can you guys just stand there 

Waiting for him to come out.

****

D: He's got a temper

Never knew how to hide it

Wait a minute

This is suppose to be Raph's solo.

****

R:I'm getting pissed now 

Leo's been in there for fifteen minutes

Why isn't he finished

Turn off the water

So I can go in there and take my shower…

As Raphael trailed off the water turns off and Leonardo steps out as soon as he is dried. "Did I hear singing?" Leonardo asked. Raphael dropped his mouth open realizing that he burst into song in front of his brothers.

"Oh, hell," Raphael cursed and went into the bathroom a head of his other two brothers.

"Raphael broke into song." Michelangelo stated still in shock.

"And I joined the chorus," Donatello said. "It seemed normal until we both realized what happened after the song was over."

"Weird," Leonardo murmured. Then Raphael slammed the shower door after taking the fastest shower in his life and rushed past his brothers. 

"Are you okay Raph?" Leonardo called after him.

"Screw off," Raphael called from the dojo.

"He's fine," Donatello said stepping into the bathroom. After shower and practice Raphael was angrily flipping through the TV channels. Michelangelo walked in with a pizza and sat next to him.

"Want some bro?" Michelangelo offered. Raphael growled in response and kept flipping the channels. Master Splinter walked in and watched his sons for a moment.

"Easy Raph, the remote hasn't done anything to you," Michelangelo commented. Raphael only growled louder in response. Master Splinter sat in his chair and looked at his sons.

"What trouble's you Raphael?" Raphael only sighed and put the remote down. He didn't want to explain it or listen to a lecture right now.

"I think I'm going to go out, then I'll be able to talk with you about it." Raphael got up. "Is that okay Master Splinter?" Master Splinter nodded in response and watched Raphael go.

"Should I follow him Sensei?" Master Splinter told Michelangelo "It wasn't necessary."

"He just needs some time to himself." Master Splinter said. Up top Raphael didn't notice the other people at first and headed to the park. There he sat down until a couple walked by singing about love.

**__**

Person1: As long as you need me, I'll always be there.

****

Person2: As long as you need me

****

Both people: As long as you need me.

Raphael shook his head then shook it off some couples like to sing over themselves he guessed. Getting up he walked towards a fountain and paused. There was a group of people all dancing in unison and singing.

**__**

Group: _The fountain here is the place to be_

A wonderful addition to our memories

So exciting in the world today

To be by this fountain hooray!

Backing away Raphael ran back to the lair to tell Master Splinter and his brothers about what he saw. Inside he saw them all gathered around the TV watching April doing a news report.

"All over the city, people will randomly burst into song. It seems that no one is safe from the craziness that has consumed our city. Will we find out what is happening? Only time will tell." 

The TV was shut off and the turtles turned to look at Raphael.

"There was people, all singing and dancing…"

"We know Raph," Donatello interrupted. "April was just doing a report on it."

"Master Splinter do you know what could be causing this?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, man, I really don't want to burst out singing and dancing." Michelangelo added.

"You already do that," Raphael said lightly punching Michelangelo in shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Michelangelo smiled then paused. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Hi guys," April came inside, followed by Casey. "Anyone here singing yet?"

"Yeah, Raph this morning," Michelangelo laughed then flinched as Raphael hit his arm again.

"No way, and you can still hear?" Casey joked. Raphael cracked his knuckles but then smiled at Casey to let him know he was joking.

"Do you know what's going on, Master Splinter?" April asked sitting down. Master Splinter shook his head.

"I'm not sure it could be anything."

**__**

L: For all we know

It could be Shredder

With an evil plan

But wait singing is not his style

****

D:For all we know

It could be pollution

The smog can get so thick

Who knows what weird effects it may have.

****

All: For all we know this could go on out

It's kind of scary

How anyone can start singing

Out loud.

****

C:When I find who

Is responsible for this

I'm going to bust

Some heads

Knock them out

And then run away from the cops

So I don't get thrown in jail.

****

M:For all we know

It could be aliens

Everyone pauses and just looks at Michelangelo.

**__**

R:For all--

****

M:I'm telling you it's 

Aliens from outer space

It's little green men

Who've come from Mars to take over the Earth

Green men with antennae's 

Aliens! Aliens, it must be aliens!

Everyone is just looking at Michelangelo again and he shrugs.

**__**

M: I think I had bad pizza.

****

R:We got to figure out why this last

This is getting on my nerves really fast.

****

A:We'll figure something out

****

S:As long as we stay together

There's nothing we can't stand up to

As long as we stay together

No sacrifice

No matter what the price

We'll think this through

****

C:I'm still beating heads too

****

All:As long as we stay together

There's nothing we can not do

We just have to find this source

And we'll get through

As long as we stay together.

****

M:I still say it's aliens.

Raphael looks at his brother and shakes his head.

"Aliens, you are a weird turtle to have a peeve about little green guys," Raphael tells him.

"Why?"

"Because we are green," Raphael points out. Casey says that he's going to go up top and see if he can find any clues. April goes with him to tell him what she has already seen.


	2. Ch2

~ I'm so glad that you like this :o) I wasn't sure how it would go. For Someone who can understand, that is still in the works, it's not over yet! And Ziptango ::Stamps foot then laughs:: Okay I'm not one to stay stern very long. Just please don't make me wait too long! 

While walking Casey steers April to the park passing the singing group at the fountain and another singing about a tree.

"This is some crazy stuff, you know," Casey says sitting down on a bench and pulling April down with him.

"It's actually kind of neat," April replied looking at Casey.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Casey asked, lifting some hair away from April's face. She smiled and shrugged at him.

**__**

A:Before I got to know you

There was not much to my life

I had my friends the turtles

I thought that it was enough.

Then you came into my life

Turning my world upside down

You've captured my heart.

I don't know how to say

Or how long I've felt this way

It just suddenly came through

What else can I do

I just want to be with you

I saw a world so plain

Villains were everywhere

I guessed that's the way it should be

Never thinking it could change

But then you came through

My world just split in two

I know you'll be there

However I will need

You'll be by my side instantly

No matter what it takes

I want you to know

I'll be with you too

Your give me new hope

Just like a doll

Can you hear my heart call

I know you'll be there

Closer I want to be

Needing you to be with me

Say you feel the same

Don't be scared away

I just want to share your name

You give me new hope

I just want to be with you

I just want to be with you

I just want to be with ---

April paused as Casey pulled a box out of his coat and snapped open the lid. Inside was a single diamond solitaire. Surprised April could only look back to Casey.

"Will you marry me?" Casey asked. April nodded suddenly speechless and held out her hand for Casey to slid the ring on.

"How did you know my size?" April asked when she found her voice.

"I borrowed one of your rings," Casey said. "Are you happy?" April nodded and hugged Casey who held her tight in his arms. April then stood up looking a little panicked. 

"Are you okay?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I just remembered I have to do something," April gave Casey a quick kiss. "See you tonight?" Casey nodded and watched April run off. Shrugging it off he walked through the park.

Down in the lair, the turtles were watching TV when April came in. Not saying anything she went straight to Master Splinter's room and knocked.

"Come in." Came a call. April opened the door slowly and peeked through.

"Can I talk to you?" Master Splinter nodded and April came in closing the door behind her. Looking around suddenly nervous something catches her eye. "I see you hung the tapestry we found at the antique store together." Master Splinter smiled.

"What is on your mind April?" 

"I don't know where to begin," April stopped and took a breath. "I'm pregnant." Master Splinter waited feeling that there was more.

"But I don't know if Casey is the father," April utters in a whisper. "He took me out about a month ago and introduced me to some bar buddies of his. One kept following us around and started to scare me so Casey took me home." April stopped and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Casey then left saying that there was some things that he had to do. I went to bed and was almost asleep when a figure stepped in. I automatically assumed it was Casey. He came over to my bed stopping me from turning on the light. Then we kissed and made love. When we finished he held me then sat up real fast. He motioned for me to wait then left."

"April," Master Splinter stopped her. "Calm down, slow your breathing." April realized that she was close to hyperventilating and took a few minutes to calm down. Once she felt that she had the strength she continued.

"Casey came in flowers in hand and put my favorite flower a pink carnation in my hair." April patted her head in remembrance.

"He then, told me that he loved me and was so happy that he found me. Today he asked me to marry him," April showed Master Splinter the ring. "I said yes then remembered about the pregnancy and panicked. I was going to abort the baby but this complicates everything, especially since it could be our first baby together.

"In the morning, over coffee I asked Casey why he stepped out of the room to get me flowers. He shook his head, laughed and apologize that it took him two hours to find pink carnations for me." April started to cry and Master Splinter understood what had happened.

"The first fellow was not Casey," Master Splinter said calmly.

"No, I wasn't sure who it was and thought that I would be more careful from then on," April wiped her face. "That was a month ago and then my period didn't come, I took a pregnancy test and. And. Oh, Splinter I don't know what to do." April dissolved into tears as Master Splinter rubbed her back.

"I know I should just go talk to Casey, but I'm so scared, I don't want him to leave me," April said between tears.

Unfortunately I don't have the answer, Master Splinter thought. I wish I could though, tell you what to do. Master Splinter sighed and let April cry. A few minutes later April calmed herself though her eyes were all red.

"I need to go home for a little while," April whispered getting up.

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you like," Master Splinter offered.

"I know." April gave him a week smile. "But I have to get ready for a date." Heading out she waved bye to the guys and slowly headed off towards her apartment. Listening to the pit pat of her footsteps on the wet asphalt, April didn't notice that she passed her apartment. She stopped and looked at the surroundings. Almost laughing at herself April turned and ran into someone, steel hands gripped her arms steadying her.

"Oh, sorry," April mumbled and looked up when he didn't let go. The hands on her arms looked like metal claws. The face was human like but with saggy blue skin. As April stared it grinned and picked her up off the ground. The world spun as April fainted.

~ The plot thickens, hahahaha! Sorry couldn't sleep last night, I'm running on deleriousness (Is that a word?) More to come :o)


	3. ch3

~ This is the end, I hope you all enjoyed it :o)

Casey rushed into the lair, surprising the turtles. They looked up from the TV a bowl of popcorn between them. 

"What's wrong Casey?" Raphael asked.

"April is gone!" Casey paced around looking for her. "She's not in her apartment, the newsroom is closed and I don't see her here. Yo! April!" Casey called.

"We haven't seen April since earlier today," Donatello said as Michelangelo switched off the TV.

"Let's split up to look for her," Leonardo points to Michelangelo. "You go to Shred-head's old hide out, Raphael go with him. Donatello I want you to go with me and see what leads we can find and Casey."

"Yeah?"

"Go bust some head's, only if there's info on April." The group separated planning on meeting back in two hours. Leonardo told Master Splinter what was going on while Raphael and Michelangelo headed east. Passing a grocery store two people burst out in song. The turtles spun around ducking into the shadows.

**__**

Person1: The order is in

It came in today

****

Person2:I thought it's be late

Now we don't have to wait.

****

Both P: The mushrooms are here!

Both turtles slinked away and looked at each other. "Man, we got to find out what's going on," Raphael said.

"Agreed, dude," Michelangelo nodded.

April lifted her head feeling very groggy. Looking around April found that she was wearing a low cut whit dress, sleeveless, slit's up both sides to her hips. The room was windowless with one locked door. April tried it, but it didn't budge.

"What the…" April walked away as she heard the lock click. Turning a man with green skin walked in, two small horns protruded from his forehead. April took a step back as he came closer. He started to sing in a voice similar to Frank Sinatra. He looked like a type of Devil to April.

**__**

Devil:What's the matter

Why are you stepping… away?

Don't you wanna play?

Pull up a chair and stay awhile

I'm come from the soul of dreaming

And I'm only here since you called me sweeting

So what do you think--

Let's take some time, to dance.

I'm the new dance step

The mashed…potato

When there's something you got to say

To scream and shout

Call my name, I'll be right there

I'll turn the confessions on, and bring some fun in

Now we can relax and watch it all go down.

"So you're a good guy, bringing fun in?" April asked hopefully. The devil guy just laughed.

**__**

Devil:Some just go on, with their song, too long.

Leaving their hearts out, can not be bared long.

Some just go collapsing

But my favorite are the one that go combusting.

But that's what happens, when some go on too long

I've come down here for you to this big town

And when we wipe it clean

You'll leave with me to my lands below

And become my queen

****

A: It won't work, can't you see

It wouldn't be real

****

Devil: I'll make it real

****

A:What I mean is I'm engaged

And can't brake my deal

****

Devil: I can bring him down to ruin

And still get a dance or two in

****

A:Well that's great but I have a date

And my friends will come for me

****

Devil:I'll bring this whole city crashing down

No living soul will be left around.

****

A: You'll have to face the Ninja Turtles

If you don't let me go.

"Turtles?" The devil asked stopping his dancing.

"Yeah, four of them," April nodded thinking now he'll let her go.

"Hmm," The devil guy thought for a moment. "I'll send them a personal invitation, see what fun we can have." April gasped.

**__**

Devil:Now we will party

Put on a show tonight.

Michelangelo stepped inside Shredder's old headquarters and looked around. At a first glance nothing was around. Footsteps caught their ears and Raphael spun around catching Shredder by the cloak he wore.

"I almost had you two," Shredder cursed. "This is your doing isn't it, making everyone sing?"

"No way dude," Michelangelo said. "We thought it was something you did." Shredder growled in frustration and shook loose of Raphael's hold.

"No, I can't stand it," Shredder gripped his fist. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for April, you don't have her?" Raphael challenged. Shredder shook his head no.

**__**

Shred:You came

Around seventeen years ago

And I tried to end you

Because I wanted it so

Now that you're here

There's nothing I can do

April, the damsel in distress

Was always the perfect victim

I knew you'd always come for her

But escape you always did

No matter how many plans

You always stop

What I'm going to do

Right now you shouldn't be here

Because I can take full advantage

And could have played your fear

That'd only work if I had April O'Neil here

So leave, since I can't get ride of you

I just can't get rid of you,

You're the worst of pest

It's all a mess, and I can't clean it up

You're the scum that I detest

Plan after plan you foil

So all I can do is guess

And one day I shall win.

Today,

Was a plan do great

To lure you into a trap

And slice you up

And be long gone

But the foot all ran

With this singing on

How to get rid of you?

You all, and that Splinter too,

Probably could have been friends

And stayed with each other till the bitter end

But that was not in the cards we play

Well look at me, we have different ways

I can't get rid of you

I just can't get rid of you,

You're the worst of pest

It's all a mess, and I can't clean it up

You're the scum that I detest

Plan after plan you foil

So all I can do is guess

And one day I shall win

Just wait you'll see

One day I will win.

"Okay Shred-head now that we know how you feel, we're leaving," Michelangelo and Raphael backed up hoping he wouldn't start singing again.

"Wait, maybe this singing menace is what got April." Shredder suggested. "Can we work together just his once and then go back to being enemies?" The two turtles looked at each other.

"Just this once," Raphael said. "But if we take you down to the lair you will be blindfolded in and out, understand?" Shredder nodded and left the warehouse with the turtles. The two hours were up, so Michelangelo and Raphael blindfolded Shredder and headed back down to the lair. They were the last to walk in and found everyone else, except Casey seated on the couch. Leonardo and Donatello jumped up when they saw Shredder and Master Splinter had his walking stick nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Leonardo demanded until Raphael pushed him aside.

"Chill Leo, he's going to help us find April then we're back to being enemies." Still suspicious Leonardo kept a close eye on Shredder as he slowly sat down. Never being down in the turtles lair before he wasn't sure what to think.

"Did you find anything?" Donatello asked and paused as they heard Casey come in. He was holding one of the blue demon guys and propped him down.

"This guy has information on April," Casey said licking his lips. "So sing it man." The demon took a deep breath.

"My Master has the girl hostage at the docks and wants to take her to be his queen," The demon said. Casey shrugged.

"What does he want?" Master Splinter asked.

"The turtles," He pointed to the group. Getting the address, Casey escorted the creature back out. 

"It seems that there are forces here that are supernatural of sort." Master Splinter said.

"But Master in the name of science that is strictly impossible," Donatello started.

"Not completely, what about Krang?" Shredder interrupted.

"Anyone ask you tin head?" Raphael challenged. Shouting rose as the turtles and Shredder started to fight. Master Splinter got up looking over the group for a minute before raising his voice.

"QUIET!" All stopped and looked at Master Splinter. Casey came running in to see what the yelling was about. "Casey, take Shredder outside and wait for us, we'll be up in a moment."

"Wait a minute," Shredder pulled his arm away from Casey. "You're not planning on attacking me?"

"No, for that way is no honor, Shredder," Master Splinter said. "We will resume being enemies in the morning. Agreed?" Shredder nodded and went out with Casey. Sitting his son's down Master Splinter looked at each of them.

"This is a serious mission, my sons," Master Splinter looked into each turtles eyes. "To fail we will loose someone precious to us all. So we must now all work together and remember, that no matter what happens, I love you."

**__**

S:Now my sons

The time has come

To face this enemy

And save our friend

And this time I'll

Be by your sides

Cause I

You know the path

And where to go

Be wise in your choice

And to get back home

I'll always be here waiting for you all

Cause I

I am here to support you

To keep your hearts

Close to me

My sons I love you dearly

You just have to see

Whenever you need some one

You can always look for me

Just look for me

You'll always be my sons

Here or in any land

No matter your choice

You're always in me

But it's time to go now

Bring our good friend home

Cause I

I am here to support you

To keep your hearts

Close to me

My sons I love you dearly

You just have to see

Whenever you need some one

You can always look for me

Just look for me

"Thank you Master Splinter," Leonardo said taking his hand. Master Splinter smiled and gestured them out following behind. Out side they looked around trying to decide which direction was the best way to go. Shredder insisted on going one way and Casey agreed with him on it. The turtles wanted to go another way, while Master Splinter waited for them to decide. Not being able to agree, they split up. Donatello went with Casey just in case and decided to meet up there.

April is waiting at the docks looking for anyway out. She found that the devil guy is actually named Zucco, and he kept trying to convince her that he would love her for all eternity. Sighing, April walked over and leaned on a box. She was outside of the first room, this had double doors to the outside.

**__**

A:I feel a fire burn inside of me

It consumes my very soul

But it's not real

This fire that I feel

Scorching me to dust

****

In the ashes I wither through

Trying to find the right answer

He can take the babe

And make it go away

I'm not sure what to do.

I still feel the burning fire

That burns me through and through

I still feel the burning fire

While it--

****

Shred: Those turtles aggravate me

Probably planned this whole thing out

They'll not get me, 

Just you wait and see

First we have to help April out

****

D:We're not playing tricks on you

Will you ever learn that we always tell the truth?

Or do you just not care at all?

****

Shred:It's hard for me can't you see

****

C:Both of you just chill we're almost there

But if you fight go over there

****

Shred

C & D: We'll go through

Finish what we came to do

We will rescue April now

****

A:Too much to decide

It's not the baby's fault

****

Zucco:What is your choice?

****

A: My friends are coming

Just you wait and see

And they'll get me out of here

****

S:She's got many complications now

****

A:They'll be here soon

****

C:First I'll beat him then I'll save her

****

L:We're almost there, I see it now

****

A: I have made my decision

****

R: We'll race in and grab her first

****

D:We have to make the plan work

****

M:We all know what to do

****

A:These days, my friends

Will surely save

****

All:and not caught in the desire

To give up on it all

No going back right now

We will all go inside

And save April

Save April

We'll save, save April!

The doors crash open and the guys all step through. Casey the first to see April runs up to get her but is stopped by the guys with the blue face.

"What's the deal, let her go!" Casey shouted. Zucco just laughed and rested his face on his hands. He was sitting in a chair, with April next to him. Her eyes widened as she saw Shredder among the group but didn't say anything. The turtles walked in front of the group and stood their ground.

"Give her up," Leonardo threatened with his swords.

"And why should I do that?" Zucco asked.

"If you don't I'm going to bust your butt, that's why," Raphael said flipping his sai's around. At that moment April stood up and looked at her friends.

**__**

A: The time has come

To tell you some big news

I just don't know how to word it.

In my life

I go through the day

It's all automatic

No thinking really

I just go and go

Just try to do my part

And in this I gave my heart

To my love Casey

I don't want to loose you

So it comes

To take a breath

And say what's on my mind

Get it off my chest

Because you have to know

I just hope I have the strength to show

I love you much

And don't want to loose touch

****

C:April, 

No matter what you say

I will never go away

Tell me what is on your mind

****

A:I am with child

The only problem I have

I don't know, if it's yours 

Casey

I don't know if it's yours

Please understand it's not my fault

I never meant to hurt you so

Please don't go

Please don't go

Casey stood there armed with his hockey stick, frozen. He didn't know how to react. A part of him wanted to storm out of there but another part wanted to know…

"Why?" Casey voiced.

"Someone sneaked into the apartment, I thought it was you," April said. "I didn't realized until morning when talking to you that it was a stranger." Casey was breathing hard. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the hockey stick so hard.

"What are you going to do with it?" Casey asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm keeping the baby."

"Not in my home," Zucco finally stood up joining the conversation and grabbed April's hand. "Come we must leave soon…"

"Why do you want her?" Shredder voiced out. Zucco plucked up a necklace that April was wearing.

"She wears my symbol, she's the one who summoned me," Zucco said.

"I didn't summon you," April said. Zucco a bit taken back looked around.

"Then who did?" Slowly one furry brown hand rose in the air.

"Master Splinter?" All chorused at once. He slowly nodded his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a happy future my sons," Master Splinter said. "Do I have to go in her place?" Zucco shook his head.

"I'll let it pass this once, deal?" Master Splinter nodded his head.

**__**

Z:But what entertainment

You've all brought to me

So I hope you see

This was all well

No more secrets that needs revealing

Say it's all good now

Say it again with feeling

Now I got to go

See you all 

In time…

And Zucco and his demons vanished. Looking around at each other no one was sure what to do. Casey threw the hockey stick down and Shredder leaned against the wall, too aware of his promise.

**__**

R:What do we do right now

****

L&M

Join:What do we do right now

****

Splin:The battles done 

I think we won

So we can go on to cheer

****

All:What do we do right now

Why does it seem a blur

When we can breathe easier

We know that we're all for each other 

But we are separated so

What do we do right now.

We can hear trumpets cheer

Shredder stops seeing that he is dancing and singing with his enemies. "Forget this." And walks out. Casey see's this and decides that he's had enough and does the same. The group can still be heard singing in the background, Shredder is long gone.

"Casey?" He turns and sees April outside.

"Hey," Casey simply greets, hand behind his back.

"Where are you going?" April steps closer.

"I need to think," Casey said. "I just learned that my wife to be is pregnant and we don't know if the child is mine." April took a breath and licked her lips. "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"If you wanted to see other guys you could have told me but damn April, use protection or…"

"CASEY!" April shouted. "I was not ever seeing other guys. That night you left me home to get flowers, I think the guy at the bar followed us home." Casey's face relaxed a little and waited for April to continue. "When someone came right back in I assumed it was you, but then you actually came home, scaring him off."

"But not until after," Casey hinted.

"Right. Right after we," April took another breath. "In the morning I figured it out from how long you said it took to get the flowers for me. "I didn't want to ruin anything so I said nothing figuring it would pass. Then I found out I was pregnant."

"How far along are you?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sure, I have a note from my doctor," April fumbled around until she pulled it out and gave it to Casey. He read it then looked at April.

"This was a month ago, the guy was in your apartment, right?" Casey asked. April nodded. "Well you doctor says," Casey started in a stern voice then smiled. "That your two months pregnant!" April's face lit up hearing that. It confirmed that the baby's was Casey's. Running into his arms, they kissed holding each other.

**__**

Turtles and Splinter:What do we do right now!

****

The End


End file.
